Writing and Rolplaying Guild Wiki:Guide to Getting Started
THIS IS WIP A Guide to Getting Started at the Writing and Role-Playing Guild Wiki!!! Welcome to the Writing and Role-Playing Guild Wikia! I'm sure you have many questions and there is a distinct possibility that reading this guide carefully will answer any and all questions you have. However, if it doesn't, please feel free to contact a member of the our Administration Team. I am sure you are eager to get started. Below you will find helpful information on the process of joining, getting claimed and participating on this wiki. Each tab holds important information that will help guide you through your experience here. Joining Wikia= If you don't have a wikia account yet, you'll need one. To do that, go to the top right, and click 'register'. Then, fill out the form presented. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be and shouldn't be the name of your character (if you made one). It shouldn't include any personal information either. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a username you use for a different service, such as e-mail. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Also, DO remember your username and password to prevent further problems with your account and wiki activities. There are other wiki's that allow "anons" to edit, an anon is someone who doesn't have an official account so instead their edits are tracked by their IP address. However, on this wiki due to the way our policies work, we require anyone who wishes to join, to have an account and be signed in. This way we are better able to track users and their created material. |-| Policies= Like all sites and organisations, there are rules that must be followed. Our wiki is run a bit differently from other encyclopedia or fan-fiction type wiki's and as such there may be rules you've never come across before. It is in your best interest to at least review our policies, a list can be found here, now as there are quite a few policies to expect you to read and remember them all straight away is entirely unreasonable. However, you should at least browse through them, but don't worry we aren't unforgiving here, we have a warning system and depending on the rule broken you will have a verbal warning first before being issued official warnings. Don't freak out or panic if you receive a verbal warning, or even a first official warning. Everyone makes mistakes, it's how we learn. There are people on here whom have had troubled beginnings on other wikis and such but are now great members and contributors to our wiki. Please read our WIP CHAT POLICIES, and if you have any questions just ask. If you still feel a bit lost or have questions that weren't answered, please don't hesitate to contact either a TEMPLATE WIP OUR ADMIN TEAM or anyone of our active users who have been around and know the ropes. There is also a WIP FORUM HELP DESK where you can ask questions. On behalf of the wiki, I hope you enjoy your stay. WIP LOGO PIC Category:Help Category:To Do List Category:Getting Started